To Love You More
by autumnglasscockstromberg
Summary: Kyrgyzstan and Autumn Glasscock-Stromberg couldn't love each other much more. KyrgyzstanxOC oneshot OOC Kyrgyzstan


**_The world pushed me to the breaking point,_**

**_and when I pushed back,_**

**_the world pointed and cried 'evil!'_**

****

(C/n) and Lithuania were practically inseparable.

The girl's country was just north of the boy's, although it was sometimes hard to tell if they weren't one nation or not.

Always by each other's side, the two were obvious siblings, Lithuania being the eldest.

They were overprotective of each other, never giving up on one another.

Well, at least they were, until _he_ came and ruined their bond.

When _he_ took Lithuania away from (c/n) to have him work at his house, she was left behind, devastated and all hope gone.

It was 10 years before (c/n) decided to go after her big brother, to save him from the terror known as _Russia_ or _Ivan Braginski_.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Y/n) took a deep breath, through her nose and out her mouth.

The bitter cold near the Russian border filled her lungs and a shiver ran down her spine, not only caused by the cool air.

Yes, (c/n) had made a decision; to save her big brother, Lithuania, from the clutches of Russia, the terrifyingly large country that took up most of Asia.

She was going to get him home, even if it meant taking his place herself.

The girl's mind was crowded by anxiety and worry as she stepped across the border, embracing the cold ever further. She knew that she might be attacked by the Russian military at any moment, for border-crossing without going through any questioning or checking.

But (c/n) hoped that being a country would be an acceptable excuse for her ignorance.

The girl trudged through the snow for a few days, only alive because of the advantages of being a nation, until she reached a train station. Hungry and shivering, (y/n) shovelled down countless traditional Russian meals and boarded the train, telling the conductor that she was a country and that this matter was urgent.

Then, some time later the train arrived at (c/n)'s awaited destination: Moscow, the capital of Russia, where it's human personification would be found.

(Y/n) didn't need to ask for directions; his house was so big that there was no way you could miss it.

When the nation got to Russia's doorstep, she couldn't help but tremble slightly as she recalled all the rumours she had heard before. What if he killed her? What if she was forced to stay with him forever?

(Y/n) steeled her nerves and rang the doorbell, repeating to herself that Lithuania's case could only worsen with every second she wasted.

After a few rings, the large wooden barricade opened, and much to (c/n)'s relief, there stood a small quivering boy that the girl guessed as Latvia from his size. With a slight smile, (y/n) informed him that she wanted to have a word with Russia.

After those words, all colour drained away from Latvia's face and his trembles became more definite.

"I-I would r-recommend that you d-don't talk to h-him," stuttered Latvia in a hushed tone, almost as if he was worried that someone might be listening.

"Why?" asked (y/n), raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"B-because," continued Latvia. "O-once you go i-in, you n-never come out... Plus, Mr R-Russia loves to invade o-others..."

(Y/n) gulped, but kept a straight face nonetheless.

"I need to see Russia," she repeated, though less certainly this time.

Latvia asked her one last time if she was sure of her decision. When she gave a slow nod, he opened the door widely and bid her good luck.

_'Thanks, Latvia,'_ thought the girl, walking down the hall which the small boy had told her led to the massive country's office. _I think I'm going to need it.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Russia was more than shocked to see that someone had come to visit him that day.

Most people either ran from him or stayed at least a mile away. And then they wondered why he didn't have any friends.

Russia was even more surprised when he saw that it was (c/n) that had come to visit him.

(C/n). Lithuania's little sister.

The country he had been planning to overthrow.

So, the delight in Russia's eyes was evident when the slender figure of the nation slipped into his office without even bothering to knock. One glance showed the male all he needed to see. She had an amazingly straight posture. A don't-you-dare-mess-with-me-look. Stern and unforgiving (e/c) eyes. Neatly tied (h/c) hair.

He loved a challenge when he saw it.

"Привет (Hello). I'm Russia," he said with his usual creepy aura that made all nations tremble.

She didn't even flinch.

"I am known as (c/n)," began (c/n), tone not faltering once. "I need to speak with you."

"About what?" asked Russia, still smiling, but feeling somewhat confused toward the girl. Why wasn't she scared? Didn't she know who he was?

"About my brother, Lithuania," said (y/n). The menace in her voice increased, but her face still showed no emotion. "I would like for you to set him free."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because, if you don't, I will have to kill you right here and now."

Russia chuckled darkly, as (y/n) pulled out a small pistol from her purse.

"I will be making deal with you," said Russia, intimidating grin growing. (Y/n) kept her gun aimed at him.

"What deal?" she asked, hoping that it would be a good one, considering that she had no intention of killing the huge country, in hope of keeping the peace.

Russia's aura darkened from a deep purple to jet black at these words.

"I will be letting go of Lithuania, if you stay at my house, подсолнечник (sunflower)."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seeing Lithuania leave Russia's house was the last glimpse of happiness (y/n) thought she'd ever have.

The agreement was signed. There was no turning back. Although Lithuania was now safe, (c/n) was in her brother's place, stuck in Russia's house forever, or at least until someone saved her. Which was highly unlikely. So, the girl gave up any hopes of leaving some day.

"(C/n)! Time for you to make breakfast!" Oh great. Russia was calling her.

_'You sexist bastard!'_ thought (y/n), huffing irritably. She wished she could say these things out loud, but part of the contract that was saving Lithuania said that manners were an order.

That being said, (c/n) didn't have any other choice but to storm downstairs and cook the tall Russian man some beef stroganov.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She hated him.

(C/n) had thought that she couldn't dislike Russia any more than she did when he took her brother away, when he forced her to stay with him, but boy, was she wrong.

Although lashing out at the country that now controlled her was against the rules, (y/n) still gave Russia the evil eye when he did anything involving her, even if it was just walking by.

Russia was forcing her to work day and night, everywhere in the house. She slept on a filthy matress in a small closet, even though there were plenty of deserted rooms in the gigantic house. Her food was mostly leftovers that Russia hadn't eaten, and she wasn't allowed to cook for herself. Even Latvia and Estonia had an easier life than she did.

The girl was a mess. Skin and bones. Dark bags traced under her eyes. Hands red from cleaning.

But, she was undeniably strong. And as sane as ever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a while of the so-called prison life, (c/n) spent most of her free time in the sunflower field she had found in one of the rooms.

Since the flowers couldn't grow in the cold weather outside, she guessed that Russia had decided to grow them in one of the many rooms that composed the large home.

She still didn't understand how Russia would have wanted anything this beautiful in his house.

The girl wasted away hours lying down in the middle of the field, gazing at the glass ceiling and watching the snow fall endlessly, knowing that she was safe from the cold.

Then, one day, the girl began to notice some things.

Russia wasn't calling her as often. She was given less chores. More free time. It was almost as if he knew...

There was no way he could possibly have figured it out. (C/n) always closed the door when she went into the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(C/n) let out a content sigh as she pet her only friend other than Latvia and Estonia, a dog that had somehow turned up at the door when she had taken out the trash. Yet another reason to add to her doubts of Russia snooping on her.

The female puppy aged no more than 5 months, and was the most adorable thing (c/n) had ever laid eyes on. It had a thick white coat of luscious fur that she loved to stroke, beautiful hazel eyes that made her heart melt and the biggest heart she had ever known.

When Russia had seen the puppy (it loyally followed (y/n) everywhere), he had cast one look at it and continued walking, face as creepy as ever.

Weird.

But then again, what wasn't weird these days?

The puppy let out a playful growl and began running in quick circles around the girl, interrupting her train of thoughts. With a little laugh, she let herself fall onto her back.

The little creature she had finally named Winter after its silky white fur snuggled into her side, wiggling its' tiny tail.

(C/n) closed her eyes and for the first time in a while, easily and contently fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the only time she didn't frown or scowl at him.

Russia had found (y/n) where he had expected her to be when she didn't answer his calls.

Fallen asleep peacefully in the sunflower field.

Just like he had so many times before.

Very carefully, Russia had picked her skinny, fragile and tired figure up and brought her to a bedroom. Not her usual one (the closet), but a larger one that he had been planning to offer her for a while now.

Winter gave a low growl, before following Russia to the room, being the overprotective companion he was.

She was so beautiful. But she was his servant. And there were to be no affections between them.

For now, at least.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(C/n) was beginning to feel scared, more scared than usual.

Russia had given her a bigger, much more luxurious bedroom and she was now allowed to cook herself supper every two days. Even Winter had been given a kennel.

Although she wasn't complaining about it, the girl thought this was unusual. Maybe he was finally becoming human.

(Y/n) liked to imagine Russia as the devil's close second, not a country and certainly not someone from her world. She thought of her theory as very possible, although no horns had sprouted out of his head yet.

But with the food and the slightly more human lifestyle he gave her, (y/n) decided to let Russia rank as one of the devil's nicer servants.

The girl let out a small chuckle at her imagination, then continued to scrub Russia's sink, Winter at her side.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He loved watching her work.

Everything about it was fascinating. The focus in her eyes. The precision of her scrubbing. How she didn't really seem to mind how red her hands were getting from gripping the rag she was using. How she managed to keep the dog he had 'given' her.

Russia didn't understand why he had some kind of addiction for watching (y/n). He didn't feel anything toward her. He just liked seeing her determination. Or maybe he was just desperate to see her when she wasn't frowning at him.

He made sure to be completely quiet, because the nation didn't think that (y/n) would appreciate it if he fell out of the vent where he was currently hiding. And his reputation would be killed if she found him snooping.

Although it wasn't the most comfortable place to observe the girl, it was much better than hiding in the cupboard or in the toilet.

(Y/n) was humming the tune of _Sky full of stars_ by _Coldplay_, while rinsing out the tub one last time before she would be finished.

And Russia began to hum the song everywhere, and all the time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was most definitely snooping on her.

(Y/n) had caught him humming the tune of _Sky full of stars_ when she was cooking breakfast early that morning. She recalled singing it when she was cleaning his bathroom, and didn't think Russia was the type to listen to music.

The girl considered her options:  
><strong>1)<strong> To confront him about it.  
><strong>2)<strong> To ignore it and hope he stops.  
><strong>3)<strong> To find his hiding spot and bust him.

She crossed out the first one in her head. There was no way she could prove his snooping and (y/n) didn't want to go back to sleeping in that disgusting closet with the even more gross mattress for blaming him for something.

The second one wouldn't do any harm, but she was pretty sure that Russia wouldn't stop. After all, it was his persistence that got him such vast amounts of land.

That left option no. 3. To find his hiding spot and bust him.

(Y/n) made sure to pass by Russia with a vacuum cleaner that afternoon, and sure enough, he smiled creepily at her, then left, probably going to his hiding spot.

She headed toward the entrance of the immense household, planning to clean up the long red carpet that led to all the rooms. (C/n) leaned her vacuum on the nearby wall and took a brief glance around her.

Now that she really paid attention, the girl realized that the house was once very pretty. The chandeliers that hung on the ceiling seemed very old and rusty now, but (c/n) noticed that if the gold and crystal were to be polished, it would brighten up the house a bit.

The carpet near the door looked awfully filthy for a house that didn't receive that many visitors. And the door had many dents in it. The windows were scratched and covered in spider webs.

Cleaning everything here would take (y/n) all afternoon, and even some of tomorrow. What a great excuse for scanning everywhere for hiding spots.

The country waited a few minutes to allow Russia to get into 'snooping position'.

With a small sigh, she began cleaning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Y/n) had busted Russia before she had actually planned to.

When the girl had opened the coat closet door to see if she had to clean inside, she had found him crouching near the door, most likely using the window in it to watch (y/n) when she wasn't looking.

(C/n) gave a small shriek and Russia smiled more nervously than usual.

"Привет (hello), (c/n). How are you today?" asked the boy in hope of directing her attention away from the reason why he was hiding in the closet.

"I'm fine. Could you please tell me why the heck you're hiding in the closet?" asked (y/n). Russia stood and dusted off his usual brown coat.

"I-I," he didn't know what to say. Adjusting his scarf, the nation attempted to walk out of the closet, only to be stopped by (y/n) at the door.

"You were spying on me," said (c/n), frowning. "Weren't you?"

"N-no," denied Russia, still trying to find an escape.

(C/n) gave him a do-you-really-think-I'm-that-stupid look and he sighed in submission, much to the girl's shock.

"Alright then," said Russia. "I will be telling the truth. I like to be watching you doing work, and I don't know why."

(Y/n) frowned in confusion. He wasn't trying to murder her, after all. But why did he have an obsession with watching her?

"But why?" asked (c/n). "I don't understand. You don't watch Latvia and Estonia, do you?"

"Нет (no), they're not as interesting," admitted Russia.

"Interesting?" pushed (c/n).

Russia sighed again, but didn't say anything. He just grabbed (c/n)'s hand and brought her to the door. He gestured for her to put on her coat, and once she had, they headed out of the house.

"W-Where are we going?" asked the girl, anxiety and the cold causing her to shiver.

He didn't answer. And they kept walking, him clinging onto (y/n)'s hand and dragging her along.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They had been walking for hours before (y/n) could tell where they were going. When she realized, she stopped in her tracks for a few seconds, before Russia gave her arm a sharp tug and she was forced to keep walking.

"My treat, да," said Russia, leading (y/n) into an expensive looking clothes store.

(Y/n) had told him that he couldn't, but he had turned her down, saying that she needed to look nice for where he was taking her.

So, the girl chose something pretty, although she made sure it wasn't too expensive.

(Just think of nyo!Russia's clothes for reader-chan's outfit.)

A pink coat with pom-poms hanging around her neck replaced (y/n)'s older, worn out and duller brown coat. On her legs were by beige jeggings and a cute pink tuque covered her head of (h/c) hair.

(C/n) thanked Russia awkwardly, still not understanding why he was taking her out to dinner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They ate at an amazingly expensive restaurant, and went home in silence.

The calm quiet was broken when (c/n) couldn't hold in her questions anymore.

"Why did you do all this for me?" blurted out (y/n). Russia looked at her as if she was stupid, but explained nonetheless.

"Моя прекрасная подсолнечника (my beautiful sunflower), you fascinate me. Я люблю тебя (I love you)," said Russia, entwining his fingers with (y/n)'s.

She frowned in confusion, not understanding the foreign language he spoke. He just smiled happily, and stopped walking, letting the snow fall on their shoulders.

"Love me, да?" asked Russia softly.

His question took her completely by surprise. Was Russia confessing to her? She didn't know what to say.

(Y/n) didn't even know if she had feelings for the Russian in the first place.

He was hurt by her hesitation, but he would completely understand if she rejected him. Russia had treated her like garbage, after all.

"I-I," began (y/n). "I d-don't know..."

Tears began to form in his now soft violet eyes, and he stared at the ground.

"That's okay," muttered Russia. "I am in understanding."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He didn't call her anymore.

He made his own food. They never talked, unless it was something entirely professional.

She wasn't forced to clean. Estonia and Latvia did all the work.

It was as if she had completely disappeared. Or as if he was scared of something else.

One day, (y/n) noticed that a pretty young girl had joined the household. When (y/n) had asked her name, mysterious girl had hissed at (c/n) and muttered something under her breath that sounded an awful lot like:

"Big brother is mine. He will marry me..."

Russia was never around anymore. And sometimes, (y/n) heard his screams of 'GO AWAY!' during the night, along with relentless banging on a door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later, (c/n) was told by Estonia that the new angry girl was Russia's little sister Belarus, and that she was obsessed with him.

Well. That explained the constant cries of 'MARRY ME!'.

But one day, when (y/n) couldn't sleep because of the hard knocking on Russia's door, something different happened.

Russia was actually screaming back at his sister. He said that he loved someone else and that he didn't want to marry her.

Belarus became so angry that she ran to (y/n)'s room (which was thankfully locked) and began hitting it as hard as she could.

"YOU!" screeched Belarus. "YOU STOLE BIG BROTHER FROM ME!"

(Y/n) gulped, as the door's hinges loosened. Although she was scared, (c/n) was going to fight her, for both herself and Russia.

So she grabbed a frying pan that was conveniently placed in one of the girl's drawers, and opened the door, armed and ready.

"I'm warning you," threatened (y/n), all colour fading from her skin when she saw that Belarus was holding a knife. "Leave me alone."

"NEVER!" screamed Belarus, lunging at (c/n) with a blow that (c/n) barely dodged. Although Bella was scary-looking, she wasn't as strong or as smart as (y/n).

After a few attempts, (c/n) managed to knock out Russia's crazy sister.

"(C/n)!" came another voice from down the hall. She looked up form Belarus' unconscious body and saw Russia running toward her.

"I'm so sorry, подсолнечник! Are you okay?" (c/n) had never heard so much concern in anyone's voice before, let alone Russia's.

(Y/n) nodded and apologized for knocking out Bella.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Y/n) was almost certain that she loved Russia back.

Not because he was kind or handsome, because he wasn't much of either of those things. She loved him, for some reason.

Maybe it was because he was overprotective. Maybe it was how he had a soft side after all. (Y/n) wasn't sure why she loved him at all.

But she did.

That night, she found Russia lying in her usual spot in the sunflower field. (Y/n) said nothing, and settled herself next to him.

Their fingers entwined. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and felt his body tense slightly.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello," he said.

"How are you?"

"Okay."

Neither of them really knew what to say.

"Do you still love me?" asked (c/n) suddenly.

Russia hesitated, but answered nonetheless.

"Д-да (yes)," said Russia.

Cue awkward silence.

"L-Love me, да?" asked Russia, recalling the last time he had confessed to (y/n).

She looked into his begging purple eyes and felt herself melt.

(C/n) had barely replied 'да' when Russia threw himself at her, covering her body in soft little kisses.

They sat up, arms around each other, not caring how many flowers got squashed under their weight.

"I think we should go to my room," said Russia, not bothering to wait for an answer from (c/n). He scooped her up in his muscled arms and quickly ran to his room.

He set her down gently onto his bed and whispered in her ear.

"Я люблю тебя, моя прекрасная подсолнечника."

_~The rest if up to you~_


End file.
